Free as a Cloud
by ONDER
Summary: To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. When I said that I wanted to be able to beat the shit out of people... This isn't what I meat. Now, I am a drifting Cloud that is related to a Sky. Something better? One word: Varia. MNO isn't going to be happy with me. However, he can go fuck himself. 1827
1. Disclaimer

**Kasumi:** Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn. My author owns me. That is all.


	2. Chapter Ichi: The Beginning

_To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind._

* * *

 **1**

Even before I died I wasn't very popular. People didn't like me much. I never knew why, I would just avoid people and people would avoid me. When I was younger, they would try to bully me. Perhaps that is the reason that it started. But I never really cared. I had a few good friends and that was it. I didn't need anything else. Or so most thought. I was still a girl, still had an imagination the size of Europe, and still dreamed of the impossible.

I never lived long enough to ever find out if the impossible was possible. I died at age 15 with an incredibly poor work effort. I was just upset that I left my cat.

So I was hit by a truck, which severed my spinal cord among other things damaged, and was sent right into a river because of the original damage, AKA the truck. Because my spinal cord was severed I couldn't swim. Thus I drowned.

Not very heroic, but at least I could pretend that it was an actual hit and not an accident. After all, I really wanted to have pissed someone off enough to warrant them trying to take my life. Morbid I know, but I did.

What I didn't expect, was to be reborn. The colors were all weird, and the images as well. Like I was in an anime. I guess babies can't really see. Or was that the blurriness? I don't really know. But something felt off for me. Not to mention the white noise that was coming from my ears. I felt deaf. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. And likely because I couldn't hear or see, my sense of touch was heightened. Or was that because I couldn't really touch anything before? Not to mention that it was really hard to think. Like I was drugged.

There was something forced into my mouth. As if on instinct, I sucked. That was disgusting. I never want to taste breast milk again. Ever. However, I doubted formula was much better so I complied. For now. As soon as I was old enough to eat real food I would deny the milk. I hate milk.

Something large took me away from the milk. Bless you strange large human! Bless you for taking away the milk! I am being completely serious. I _hate_ milk. There was a lot of jumbled words that I couldn't make out, in a language that I assumed I didn't know. Japanese maybe? But I didn't really care, already drifting of to sleep. I was placed on something soft, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **2**

It has been approximately three weeks since I was born, and since then I have redeveloped my sight and my hearing. Hopefully this time I won't need glasses. Glasses would be a pain to fight with. And I do plan to fight. Since I started being able to hear, I have learned that there was someone sending people to the hospital on a regular basis. If I plan to do whatever I want to do, I need to learn how to defend myself.

The only problem with my idea is to convince my new mother that I need to learn to fight as soon as possible.

Speaking of my new mother, I should probably tell you about my new family. My mother is about 5 feet tall. I don't know her exact measure because of my lack of motor skills. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Personally I believe that she is the nicest person in the entire world. My father on the other hand is a complete idiot. I have punished him accordingly, by vomiting on him. A full foot taller than my mom at least, with blond hair and blue eyes, this man would look intimidating, if it weren't for the fact that he treats me like a damsel in distress. Not to mention the ridiculous facial expressions. Moron Number One is what I have dubbed him. Why number one you ask? Because I am certain that I will find more morons in the future. That's why. Now continuing with my family. I also have a little brother. How tall he is and what he looks like I have no idea, but if my suspicions are correct then he has brown hair and brown eyes. God I hope my parents names are a coincidence. I do not want to be involved with all the crazy shit that would happen if it wasn't. But then again, I would be able to meet some strong people. I'll have to think on the pros and cons of my situation.

From what I can tell, I am the older sibling. My little brother coming almost a full hour after me and arriving on the next day. Apparently. I have yet to see if this is true.

If my sibling is a wimp I will make mother dearest take both of us to combat classes. Somehow. Until I can start moving I will bide my time and continue to show my distaste of Moron Number One.

* * *

 **3**

About seven months later and I am already able to say simple sentences. It helps hat I have prior knowledge of how to speak. It doesn't help that I am also learning a new language. But I am amazed by how easy it is to learn new languages as a child. I am already crawling due to determination only. I plan to start trying to walk later when I am alone. Speaking practice is also when I am alone. No one to see my mistakes this way. I will continue with to practice.

* * *

 **4**

Finally a year and I can walk. I have yet to find a mirror within my reach. My little brother is also exactly how I feared he would be. The pros do not out way the cons or vise versa. This is going to be one hell of a ride. And finally, Moron Number One has disappeared. Ostensibly to go run CEDEF. I still think he's a male hooker, not a construction worker. By this time I have mastered speaking Japanese and am continuing learning the three alphabets. Working on other languages as well. German being the most prominent along with Italian and French. Have yet to meet this 'Demon of Namimori'. Will look for him when I turn two of three.

* * *

 **5**

Today is my third birthday, and I have yet to find the Demon. My mother has thrown a birthday party for me. Moron Number One has graced us with his presence for once. He brought an old man. I don't like said old man. I always got uncomfortable around old people. Not to mention that I don't want my flames sealed. Which will happen if this man is who I think he is. Mom got me a present.

Jutte.

What kind of mother gives her three year old daughter a pair of jutte? Not that I'm complaining. Her reasoning? "If my daughter is anything like I was when I was younger, she is going to need weapons." She also got me martial arts lessons. And promised me that she would teach me in the use of my weapons. Best birthday so far. MNO, Moron Number One, got me a life sized doll. My new target practice. Guess he isn't all dumb. Can't wait to meet the Demon.

* * *

 **6**

Met the Demon. Not what I expected. Went to school, then left class because I already knew all the material. Took a nap on the roof, and woke up to a pair of steel grey eyes staring at me. We continued to stair until school ended and beyond. Mother wasn't worried about me. We parted ways when the sky went dark. I expected more violence honestly. I wish there was. I like combat.

* * *

 **7**

Met the Demon again. We had another staring contest. It lasted hours again. There was still no violence. I wish there was. I like fighting people.

* * *

 **8**

Learned that the Demon's name is Hibari Kyoya. He introduced himself. So did I. We didn't have a staring contest this time. Pity, they were getting fun. We spent hours on the roof of the school. During lunch, he stole some of mine. Note to self: Bring an extra bento tomorrow so he doesn't steal my food.

* * *

 **9**

It has been a few months since my first encounter with Hibari Kyoya. he is... Interesting to say the least. He called me an Herbivore. I hit him with one of my jutte. He never called me that again. Instead it is now Carnivore. I skipped Omnivore, or is it haven't gotten there yet? After all, omnivores are more scary than carnivores. Carnivores only eat meat. Omnivores eat everything. I told him this. He gave me a strange look. I have started calling him Alpha. He seems pleased by this.

* * *

 **10**

Alpha now has a Beta. I was introduced today. His name is Kusakabe Tetsuya. I have made clear that I am above him. I am Alpha Female, while Alpha is Alpha Male. Kusakabe is only the Beta. It appeared that Alpha approved, but I am not certain.

* * *

 **11**

Alpha had graduated from the elementary school and has gone to the middle school. I am not pleased. I am left out of his Disciplinary Committee as it is right now. I need to fix that, so I skip a grade. No longer in the same class as my deer-like brother. I will be joining Alpha next year. The school would only let me skip one grade. I am not pleased, but I will bide my time.

* * *

 **12**

Finally in Middle school, and Alpha has saved me a spot in his DC. People disagree with his choice. His response? Bite them to death. My response? Ruin them in the least incriminating, for me, way possible. All is well within our school.

* * *

 **13**

Alpha dragged me to his house today. We have started sparring on a regular basis since I joined the DC. We gained some semi-minor injuries. He dragged me off to his house to make sure that I treated them after the last time. People started whispering about me being his Bitch. I can't help but laugh at that. I am not his type and vice versa. Bastards. I tell them as much. The whisperings only continue. Alpha starts hearing them himself. He isn't pleased. They do not seem to understand that we are not dating or in any relationship that implies that we are. Sheep.

* * *

 **14**

I have been spending more and more time at Alpha's house and less and less time at my own. The spies sent by MNO are really getting annoying. They are getting bold. They actually stared following me. Since then, I have been able to loose them consistently for about three months.

* * *

 **15**

My brother joins me in Middle school. I lay claim to him almost immediately. He is the only one who I call by his given name, Tsunayoshi. Given by our mother, not by me. Alpha asked me why I laid claim. My response? "He is my biological younger twin, the only reason that I am not forcing him to be stronger is that it won't benefit him as he currently is." Alpha asked me what I meant by that. I ignore him in favor of going off to mutter about sealed flames. He understands what I am trying to say. We both have awakened our flames thanks to my prior knowledge. Alpha doesn't understand what would happen to you if your flames were sealed. I want to keep it that way. Alpha calls Tsunayoshi, Small Animal. It fits. He is neither a Carnivore, nor an Herbivore. He is also not an Omnivore. He is a small animal. That is all.

* * *

 **16**

I now have a room at Alpha's house. He doesn't bother me, I don't bother him. It works out. I met his parents. We fought. I lost. They basically adopted me.

* * *

 **17**

The Arcobaleno has made his appearance. As flashy as I remember it. Alpha is not pleased. Not in the slightest. Mochida Kensuke challenged Tsunayoshi to a kendo duel. That's when I step in. I don't want Mochida to ruin Namimori's reputation by cheating. That would infuriate Alpha. I demand the person from the kendo club that was put in charge of overseeing this challenge. There are some protests, but as soon as the sheep sees me, they cease. It all goes like it should, with Tsunayoshi wining in the end, and I leave before Alpha arrives to break up the crowd. I could care less about the sheep.

* * *

 **18**

The puppy, Gokudera Hayato, arrived with a bang. Literally. Neither Alpha or I were pleased. Alpha because his school was destroyed. Me because I would have to do the paperwork. Alpha punished them accordingly.

* * *

 **19**

The baseball bird, Yamamoto Takeshi, tried to kill himself. I nearly did the job for him. After all, he nearly got Tsunayoshi killed with his idiocy. As it was, Alpha made a bigger impression than I did. He took care of the baseball bird after his attempted suicide. All I did was make sure that his father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, knew about his son's attempt at meeting his mother. He was not pleased.

* * *

 **20**

That Loud Herbivore, to use Alpha's words, Sasagawa Ryohei, tried to get me on his boxing club once more. I refused once more. And beat the shit out of him. Alpha did the same not five minutes later.

* * *

 **21**

The Loud Herbivore seems to have joined Tsunayoshi's herd. The first DC member is sent to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: This is how it is basically going to be until I have completed all of the Manga Arcs. Then the real fun begins. You'll find it less and less smooth as time goes on. Kasumi is becoming more and more like a Cloud, thus this reason.** **She is going to become more and more distant for a while, before she finds a Sky. Then she will get better at socializing. I also was intentionally lazy. Kasumi has better things to do than write fully detailed day-to-day activities in her journal She just needs to write the important things.**


	3. Chapter Ni: Kokuyo

**1**

It has been one day since the first DC member was sent to the hospital. Since then, three more have joined him. Alpha is not pleased.

* * *

 **2**

By now, the Loud Herbivore and the kendo fly have joined the DC members in the hospital. Alpha has a lead on the culprit and may have found him. We will be leaving for the area tomorrow.

* * *

Two people, one black haired male and one brown haired female, stood in front of the entrance to Kokuyo Land. Nothing living surrounding them. "Carnivore, are you ready?" The black haired male asked of his companion. She just snorts as asks "Just who do you think I am Alpha?" And both bare their teeth at each other before racing into Kokuyo Land.

* * *

 **3**

I woke up in a room with Alpha. It didn't seem that there was much in that room. I fucking hate illusionists. There are sounds of explosions coming from somewhere outside of the room. Both Alpha and I are too injured to do much against the wall. The explosions got closer. The wall exploded some time after Alpha and I had managed to get to our feet.

* * *

 **4**

I could do jack shit. Alpha told me to leave and take his new bird with me. I had no choice in the matter. Later I enter Alpha's house that I have started to call home. Alpha is in the hospital. Tsunayoshi is also in the hospital along with the rest of his pride. I am left almost alone in the Hibari manner. The only other occupants being the servants. Both of Alpha's parents had already been called and would arrive later tomorrow. I called Fon. Still no answer from the Triad slave.

* * *

 **5**

Both Hibaris have arrived. Alpha leaves the hospital like usual, before he is officially discharged. I have nothing better to do. We spar. I spar the Hibari heads. Still not strong enough to take down the matriarch. But neither can Alpha. Small mercies.

* * *

 **A/N: For some of you, you may be wondering what happened to Kasumi's wounds. The answer is that since she didn't go face Mukuro like Kyoya did, she isn't as badly injured and thus doesn't need to go to the hospital. Instead she took care of her injuries at the Hibari 'mansion'. The shortest chapter yet. Likely will be the shortest chapter for a while. But that is unclear. The Future Arc my be shorter, however** **it may not be. Who knows? Not even me.**


	4. Chapter San: Varia Meeting

**1**

I hate noise. It makes everything worse. Everything. It doesn't help when Hibari Katsuro, Alpha's father, decides to run around the house banging pots together to wake us up for training. I will kill the Buffalo one of these days. Alpha and Belladonna, Alpha's mother Hibari Xinyi, agrees with me.

* * *

 **2**

My brother was attacked. Buffalo had to sit on me to stop me from targeting the assholes who did it. Alpha was laughing I swear. I reminded him that my brother was a student on Namimori Middle. Belladonna sat on him. We are finally calm and learn that it is the Varia. Of. Fucking. Course.

* * *

 **3**

The baby visits Alpha after Buffalo leaves for his job. Belladonna is training me when he comes. We learn about it later during dinner. Apparently there is a new ring for Alpha. Belladonna is not pleased with the infant. Triad reasons I assume. I don't ask as a precaution. We have never been told much about the Triads. I consider asking for training with other people. Belladonna says it would be a good idea for both of us to fight someone new. We agree. After we are forced to.

* * *

Dino didn't know what to expect when he entered the reception room. Two bloodthirsty teens having a staring contest was definitely not on the list. One grunted and an Elvis impersonator appears. "Hai Kyo-san?" He asks. "Take care of the herbivore. The Carnivore and I have business." The black haired teen, whom Dino assumes is Hibari Kyoya, ordered his underling. The other teen, a brown haired woman, licked her lips and purrs in a not at all friendly way "With pleasure, Alpha." The only thing Dino can think after that is that it is a good thing that Romario was there with him when the two teens attacked each other. The pompadour haired teen sighs as he walks over to talk to Dino. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. It's been a while since those two last sparred." Dino stared at the teen talking to him. "Sparred? This isn't sparring! This is an all out _war_!" Dino semi squeaks. The teen looks at him in slight pity. "You're a foreigner aren't you?" At Dino's nod of acknowledgment the teen continues. "This happens on a regular basis. They only ever truly go all out when they are sparring Kyo-san's parents or on a raid." And Dino can't help but stair at his new beast of a student.

* * *

 **4**

Alpha and I met the Turtle-Horse, Chiavarone Dino. He is a pathetic Herbivore. I can't wait my turn to beat him to a bloody pulp.

* * *

 **5**

Why is it that I can never have fun? The Varia have challenged Tsunayoshi and Alpha, as well as Tsunayoshi's pride, for the rings. Why are these rings so special? The Turtle-Horse isn't even bothering with me. At all. It's infuriating!

* * *

 **6**

The entire half of the school is destroyed. I am stuck with the paperwork. Xanxus is dead along with his pink haired whores.

* * *

No one really expected to see Kasumi that day. The Storm Ring Conflict had created quite a bit of paperwork for the versatile Cloud. And she was stuck doing it all. No one sans Hibari, Dino, and any of the nearby Arcobaleno themselves had dared to go anywhere near the elder Sawada twin during the day. The aura that she exuded didn't help the mater of socializing. So when she arrived at the school before the Rain Ring Conflict, everyone was surprised. No one more surprised than one blond idiot and a brown haired candidate. "Kasumi? What are you doing here? I thought that you were spending the night with your friend like usu-" that glair that was sent one Blond idiot's was was quick to silence him. 'She can't know about the mafia! It would break her to know what half the family does!' Reborn couldn't help but snort at the expression on the CEDEF leader's face. He obviously thought that 'his little girl' was so fragile as to break upon learning about the mafia. That was when Hibari made his presence known to the world. "Carnivore, what are you doing here? You said that you wouldn't bother with such herbivorous occasions." He asked of the young brown haired woman. She ignored him in favor of calmly walking up to Xanxus, and slapping him hard across the face. People gasped. Iemitsu looked like he was about to faint. Hibari looked amused as all Hell. "That's for the paperwork from last night." She slapped him again. Before turning and walking calmly towards the Cervelo women. She stopped right in front of them before punching both of them in the gut. "Don't destroy this school anymore than you already have. I don't want to deal with the damage done by these idiotic, herbivorous, useless cat fights. If anymore damage is done, I will eviscerate the both of you." And with that she calmly walked away. Squalo let loose a slow whistle. "Why isn't she a guardian? She had the balls to attack both the Shitty Boss and the Cervelo." Iemitsu quickly added his two cents. "She doesn't know what she was doing, how could sh-" and was cut off once again. This time by Hibari. "The Carnivore isn't scared of such lowly herbivores. Why would she be when she lives with me?" And after those words, Hibari left with an astonished Iemitsu and a contemplative Xanxus looking after him. Reborn smirked. How he wish he could have trained the girl. Or at least gotten to know her better so that he could suggest some things to do to both Xanxus and the Cervelo for when they did more damage.

* * *

 **7**

Today is the Cloud Ring Conflict. Alpha invited me to watch, coming from Alpha this is an achievement. I go to watch.

* * *

"Why is Lady Sawada here?" Basil asks no one in particular as Kasumi stands beside Kyoya, seemingly having a stair off. Tsuna looks nervously at his sister as she twitches slightly and growls low in her throat. "I don't know Basil-kun. I can never understand Nee-san." And Reborn can tell that it's true. Even he, the World's Greatest Hitman, had slight difficulty understanding the heterochromic eyed girl. Right then, the Cervelo arrived. Upon seeing Kasumi both pink haired women flinched in sync. Kasumi saw this. "What did you do this time, Pink-Haired-Whores?" She growled out. Tsuna looked scandalized by what his sister had called the Cervelo. Both of the women gulped. Clearly intimidated by both of the Cloud's glares. "Nothing too damaging that can't easily be fixed." The Cervelo on the left stated quickly. By the way both Cloud's eyes narrowed, they deemed it too quickly. Kyoya grunted, and Kasumi gave an answering sound that was similar to a bird's twitter. That earned her strange looks. "Hibari! Hibari! Carnivore! Carnivore! Bombs! Traps!" A little puffball of yellow flew toward the direction of Kyoya as it spoke. Kyoya let loose an angered snarl as he raced off toward the baseball field, Kasumi not five paces behind him.

* * *

 **8**

Those fucking Pink-Haired-Whores! How dare they? How dare they do this? If they wanted to completely destroy the battlefield, they they could have gone to Alpha and my training grounds! That was far more dangerous. Not surprised when Alpha defeated Gola Mosca. Even less surprised when he took care of the old man inside. If it weren't for the fact that this man was family, I would not have told Alpha about Xanxus' plan.

* * *

 **9**

I was not aloud to watch the Sky Ring Conflict. MNO has made a reappearance, he tried to ground me. Moron forgot that glass was fragile. Currently at the Hibari household.

* * *

 **10**

Alpha won. Tsunayoshi's pride won. Not surprised truly.

* * *

 **11**

I was approached by a floating baby. The Varia Mist Guardian. Arcobaleno. Esper. Information broker. Looser to Rokudo Mukuro. We had common ground. The baby built off of that.

* * *

Mammon looked at the girl who had slapped her boss twice and got away with it. Definitely a Cloud. She smirked. "Let's talk about recruitment, Kasumi."

* * *

 **A/N: Looking back on Kasumi's personality, I can't believe how similar she actually is to me, with how violent I can be when angered. Calm as fuck, but scary as shit.** **Now, believe it or not, but the scene where Kasumi slapped Xanxus? The plunny decided that it wanted to see me in the shower. Absolutely lost it to laughter. I couldn't wait for the time that I could write that. I absolutely love that scene. That is only the beginning my friends. Only the beginning.**


	5. Chapter Yon: From the Future

**1**

I walk away from the Frog-Snake with a smirk. The Turtle-Horse will not find ignoring me beneficial.

* * *

 **2**

I am at my second home. Belladonna knows about my plan. Alpha does not. Reborn disappears. I get concerned.

* * *

 **01**

"VOI! BRAT! I thought that you would never get back. What the hell took you so long?" Kasumi rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Shut up Shark. It was a mission, not a stroll in the park. Unlike Alpha, I don't have Mist Flames to help my infiltrations." Squalo snorted. "Like that has ever fucking stopped you Brat." Kasumi grumbled, already too used to the Shark addressing her as a brat. "The Mink is more of a brat than me." Squalo snorted once more. "Your the youngest in here. _Brat_." Kasumi rolls her eyes as she walks away. "I have to turn in my report to Xanxus. So if you will?" And with that, the Cloud walked away.

* * *

 **3**

My brother disappears. Tsunayoshi's puppy disappears. Alpha starts getting upset.

* * *

 **02**

When Lal Mirch said that back up was coming, Tsuna didn't think it would be in the form of his elder sister. And a _lot_ of white foxes. _A lot._ But that likely wasn't the part that bothered him the most. What bothered him the most was that she was in the middle of a competition with _Xanxus_ of all people. One that was literally to see who won the bet. Levi, or a teal-haired kid with a monotone voice and expression. And one more thing, what was up with that frog theme with his clothes? Also, that fact that Nee-san was laughing during the whole thing. Not smirking, not chuckling, but laughing. Full out _laughing_. When had he ever heard that? Was the world ending? Tsuna looked over to where the future versions of his Cloud guardian and his male Mist guardian were working together. Then over to where the future versions of his Storm guardian and his Rain guardian were actually talking in a civilized manner without arguing. Yup. The world was ending.

* * *

 **4**

Tsunayoshi's Baseball Bird has disappeared. Alpha is getting worried. Only Belladonna and I can see it.

* * *

 **03**

Xanxus' eyes snapped open. Something was off about the entire mansion. The only time it was this quiet was when his Cloud guardian became pissed off at the noise. How _nice_ a thought that was. His Cloud guardian. It had taken a decade at least to find one powerful enough to qualify. And a few more years for him to learn that the only way that she would follow him was if he gained her respect, and let her control her own damn life and actions. That last lesson was the hardest to learn. He liked his guardians within his reach. Each for different reasons. For some, it was to keep them in line. For others, it was to make sure that they didn't leave. But Kasumi, Kasumi was different. He couldn't force her to stay. She had to make the choice. She had to choose to stay. She was a Cloud after all. A cat if nothing else. And yet, her fox portrayed her true personality. Speaking of box animals. Where was Bester? Xanxus, deciding that he needed more wine, left the comforts of his office to see if he could get some more. The mansion was even quieter than it should be. Nothing should be this silent. Right then, a white Fox with one blue eye and one brown eye sauntered across his path as if it owned the place. Xanxus grunted. "Oi, fox. Where is your companion?" Xanxus had learned long ago not to call anyone the foxes' master. Even if it was the truth. "I need to know if she can spare the Lightning Trash. I need more wine." The fox bowed his head slightly in respect and turned to disappear down another hallway. Only continuing down after making sure that Xanxus was following after. And Xanxus did. He would get his wine after all. Even if he had to fight a hundred of his Cloud's Cloud foxes.

* * *

 **5**

The children and two of the girls following Tsunayoshi's pride disappear. Something is defiantly not right. I believe I know what.

* * *

 **04**

Kasumi didn't know what to believe when she was somehow roped into taking care of the children. Yes, she had taken care of the Frog. She had only done that because they were similar in a sense. Especially since they both had trouble expressing their emotions. But she didn't know how to take care of the Cow and the Chinese Dragon. They were too energetic. At least with the Chinese Dragon they could train. But the Cow was a different matter all together. They had nothing in common. Nothing whatsoever. She didn't like it. "Thank you so much Sawada-chan! This is really helpful." Kasumi sighed. Oh yes. That's right. _She_ managed to rope her into this. "Hibari. I was legally adopted into the Hibari family when they asked my mother for permission." Kyoko makes an 'o' with her mouth. "I am so happy for you!" And with that, the conversation is over.

* * *

 **6**

Tsunayoshi's Loud Herbivore disappeared. Both Alpha and I are slightly relieved. There is no way of knowing if my theory is correct.

* * *

 **05**

"EXTREME!" An 'unknown' voice shouted almost right next to Kasumi's ear. "Shut the fuck up Boxing Kangaroo and heal my Gods be damned wounds or I will make you need a healer more than me." She growled at Ryohei. "Why are you extremely here instead of getting treated by Lussuria to the Extreme!" Kasumi glared at Ryohei while he healed her wounds. "I would if I could, it would get me away from _you_. However, the Peacock is on a mission." Ryohei scratched his head after he was finished with Kasumi's wounds. "How did you extremely get such extreme wounds Kasumi?" Kasumi' glair intensified at the sound of her name, but she did nothing against it. Pushing Ryohei out of the way, Kasumi stormed out of the Vongola's medical wing. "Tell the Perverted Doctor that if he flirts with me one more time, consequences be damned, I will attack him." And with that, she left to report to Xanxus.

* * *

 **7**

Alpha disappears. We get worried. No one is allowed out in groups less than five.

* * *

 **06**

Tsuna knew that his sister was a beast when fighting, but he didn't know that she was this good. He watched, stunned, as she fought Zakuro. She was almost never hit, and her box weapon(s?) was constantly on the move as well. Tsuna didn't know that foxes could be so vicious, but there he stood, watching as they aided Kasumi in ripping Zakuro to pieces. Kasumi hitting Zakuro almost as many times as she was being hit. Almost. She managed to land a few hits, as well as her foxes. When she couldn't hit anything, it didn't seem like she was annoyed like Hibari-san would be. It just seemed like she was being patient. Then Zakuro took one more step back than he should have and Kasumi smirked. Everything moved so fast. Too fast in Tsuna's opinion. But in the end, when the dust settled, they saw Zakuro pinned to the ground by Kasumi with a gun that seemed to be charged with Cloud Flames resting on his temple, barrel down. "I could pull this trigger right now and your brains would splatter." She had purred. The look on Zakuro's face was absolute terror. Had she done that before? What had happened to his sister to make her this viole- Wait, she was always violent. Moving on. "But," that one word sent shivers down Tsuna's spine "I will just take your flames instead. Can't have the Ghost taking your power now can we?" She asked. Zakuro screamed.

* * *

 **8**

Tsunayoshi's pride have returned. And all of the Arcobaleno have arrived. Including the Triad Slave. Not letting Alpha out of my sight.

* * *

 **07**

Tsuna didn't know what happened. One moment he was fighting TYLHibari-san. The next there was a fox that had the exact same eye color as his sister standing in front of him. "Alpha. Stop PMSing and just _take_ him already. It's getting annoying watching you fight it." A voice stated from behind him. Tsuna whipped around only too see his sister at the door. He heard Hibari-san growl from behind him, and then felt himself being picked up and carried out of the room. The last face he saw that night other than Hibari-san's was his sister's smirking face. The next day was filled with much pain.

* * *

 **9**

Everyone disappeared again. Only for them to reappear not even a week later looking like they just went through war. They went through the Inheritance Trials and then disappeared again.

* * *

 **08**

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna looked up at the sound of his name, only to squeak in fear. He still remembered vividly the last battle that he had seen his sister fight. "N-Nee-san?" Kasumi grumbled something unintelligible before shoving a bag into the male brunet's hands. "This is for the Varia. We'll know who belongs to who." And she left. Just like that. No goodbye, nothing. But Tsuna understood. If there was one thing that he understood about his sister, it was that she feared goodbyes. To her, goodbyes were definite. She never said goodbye unless one was dying. And sometimes not even then. It was something that she couldn't do. "Dame-Tsuna. Are you ready?" His tutor asked the battered teen. "Hai!"

* * *

Squalo watched as the brown haired girl who had slapped his boss, and who he had seen in the strange memories, quickly walked up to him. "I need to see Xanxus." And that was it. The shock that Squalo felt at those words' familiarity was short lived as Xanxus came out of his office. "Kasumi." Squalo starred. His boss had never called someone by their name. "What are you doing here Fox-Trash?" Xanxus asked. The young woman who so closely resembled the Varia Cloud from the future knelt on one knee, calmly looking at his boss. Xanxus smirked. Tossing a Varia uniform at the girl he said one thing before disappearing. "Welcom the the Varia Trash." Kasumi rose and, flipping her braided hair, turned to leave the room. "Ask Tsunayoshi for Alo, Shark." And with those parting words, left.

* * *

 **A/N: Ya... the little clips from the future are in no order whatsoever. I didn't want Kasumi to go to the future, but I did want some time for her in the future. So this strange thing was born. And Fran? Totally unintentional. I meant for Kasumi to not have much of a relationship with any of the Varia. But he forced his way in and I can't say 'no' to the little Froggy.** **Although, I can't believe that I managed to end on a somewhat happy note for both timelines. Any truly, the future shots were not planned out at all. I didn't even know what they would be about until I started them. XD I would just like to know. Who do you think Kasumi should be paired with. I already unintentionally have some good beginnings, like with Kyoko and Xanxus, but those were unintentional, and I would like to ask you guys.**


End file.
